The Forgotten Child
by Marox
Summary: After a robbery at Mr. Gold's. Emma and Graham are sent to recover evidence. The only evidence they find is five children. Three are breathing and two are out cold. Eventually Graham/Emma,Snow/Charmings, Peter/Ruby,Rumbelle/Belle, Ashely/Sean.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Child  
Summary: After a robbery at Mr. Gold's. Emma and Graham are sent to recover evidence. The only evidence they find is five children. Three are breathing and two are out cold. Eventually Graham/Emma,Snow/Charmings, Peter/Ruby,Rumbelle/Belle, Ashely/Sean.

**A/N: I obviously don't own Once Upon a Time. F.Y.I Everyone here is ten years older, all except for Henry. He's still ten.**

My life was never normal.

I was always on the move. Moving from abandon house to house. The group and I. We were never consider normal, we are...strange. There are five of us. The youngest one is ten, the oldest is me. At fourteen years old, I could easily tell when you are lying, nervous and even where you were before you came to me. My forest green eyes and shaggy brown hair could easily make you believe, that I am completely and udderly innocent...for a fourteen year old girl. At least, I'm not the crazy wolf girl, who shows her dog side every full moon or the my dear friend,who has a bad habit of lying with a straight face, let's not forget my partner in crime, a fiery fourteen year old girl with black hair and green eyes, who make even Chuck Norris cry for his mom with her roundhouse kick (been at the end of that, trust me you do not want to be there) and lastly my other partner in crime, a brown haired, blue eyed boy with the knack to make a deal with you anywhere and makes sure that you repay it. That's us. The crazy thirteen year old wolf girl is otherwise known as Azal Greene, The straight face lying girl is Alexandra (Alex for short) Slivers. The fiery girl? She's know as Robyn Nixon. The only older guy is Axel Faucet. Me? My name is Sparrow Jackson and

We are The Forgotten Children of Storybrooke, Maine

Sparrow...Sparrow...Sparrow"

I open a sleepy brown eye. I really couldn't see much except blonde curls tumbling down on my face. "Alex?" I ask unsure. I heard a giggle. Yep. Definitely Alex. "Time to wake up." she whispers quickly and scrambles off my bed and dashes upstairs. My eyes snap open. Like an instinct I scan the room, brown grimy floors, six empty cots (besides my own), a dirty yellow squat fridge, a broken microwave and batter dresser sits in the basement of a abandon house we call home. Out of the seven beds only five are occupied. There use to be two other kids by the name of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer that use to live with us but the deputy found their father and they packed up and left. Needless to say that when you grow up with someone for so long and they leave it's like losing a favorite pet...but more.

I never did like reliving the past.

But when you raise two kids since they were babies, its hard to say goodbye.

I drag my feet out of my bed and scold myself for remembering the past. I walk over and slip on a plain blue tee, a pair of dark blue jeans and my black converse. Using the faint reflection of the window I brush the tangles out my hair and dash up the stairs, ready to face what ever the world will throw at me.

"FINALLY YOU ARE AWAKE!"

That's my usual morning wake up greeting

"Why don't you cram it Axel?" I snap. Axel laughs as I glance at what he was wearing. Black shirt, blue jeans, grey converse. His brown hair was swept to one side and his sparkly blue eyes shone with mischief. He had all the girls doing a double take of him, but no one comes up tries to make friends with him because...well, his an orphan just like the rest of us. "It's six-fifth teen, Sparrow, the rest of us have been up since six and be glad that Azal didn't inhale your food" speaks Alex. Her blonde hair was brushed out into a golden wave, she had on a flowery top and jean shorts. "Thank you Alex" I reply with smile. She smiles back and hands me a granola bar. "Just because, it's that time of the month doesn't give you the right to make fun of me!" snaps Azal. She had on a green shirt with gold lines going down the sleeves, black pants and her black hair was pull back into a pony tail,her brown eyes were drowsy form her transformation last night into a wolf. Her transformation to a wolf is a rare mutation of her genes, none of the doctors could cure it, afraid of what harm she would cause in the future she was sent to a facility to hopefully try and control it when it happens. She broke out and made her way to StoryBrooke's orphanage. That's where she meet me and the rest of us. We've been good friends since. Azal is a good kid, just don't make her mad.

"Where's Robyn?" I ask curiously. "Getting Henry" whispered Alex. I saw blush crept into her pale cheeks. I raise an eyebrow at Axel, giving him the 'Does Alex like Henry?' face. He shrugged his shoulders. Azal seemed to notice to, luckily not saying anything. There was an awkward moment of silence. None of us dared to say anything, knowing that if we did something would come out about Henry. Luckily there was a knock at the door. Before anyone could move Azal was at the door. Slowly Azal opened the door and allow Henry and Robyn in, before the thunderstorm outside could flood the house and quickly shutting it behind them. "Hi Alexandra" squeaked Henry, his brown hair was wet and brown eyes were filled with excitement as he scurried over to where she was. "Hi Henry" she answered quietly

"I brought you something" He whispers

"You did?" replied Alex, excitement leaking thru her eyes

"Yea!" whispered Henry excitedly as he dug thru his bag

He rummaged thru his bag and finally pulled out red rose. He held it out to Alex. It was hard not to see the blush coming into his small face. Alex gingerly pick it up and squealed "Thank you Henry!" before throwing her arms around his small frame. "Ah, ten year old love" I hear Robyn as she walk up next to me. I turn to her. Shaggy black hair, green eyes, gray shirt and cameo shorts made up my best friend. I laugh at the comment. Finally the two let go of each other. "You love birds ready to go to school?" asked Axel as he grabbed our bags and he threw them to the correct owners. He also passed out the coats too. They nod their heads. We grabbed our bags and each of us walked out the door. First, the lovebirds hand-n-hand, second was Azal, next was Robyn, then was Axel, finally it was me. As I was locking the door to the house, one fleeting thought enter my mind

_If I had known my parents would I be doing this today?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Child.**

_All our dreams can come true- if we have the courage to pursue them_

_~Walt Disney_

Azal Greene

There is one thing an orphan always wants to know,

'Who are my parents?'

Rain.

Tons of it.

Sloshing thru the streets of Stroybrooke, Maine in the dead of fall was never fun epescially after last night. Something happened that night, something I will never forget.

I meet another wolf

Not just your average, streo type wolf. This one was the size of a bus with a gold eyes. I could tell that it was a she-wolf. I could easily tell that she had more control over her ability then me. She would zip thru the trees like the forest had been etched into her brain with a pen. I hadn't realize that we were chasing after the same deer in till we collide head first with each other. Less than a second she had raked her claws against the underside of my left arm and sped off after the deer. I understanded the what she meant with her claws.

It was a warning.

A warning to allow her to fight me or find some where else to hunt.

I rather take the latter.

I rub the cuts on the underside of my arm. They were huge sliver scars now. Reason be that I heal faster than the average person. None the less those sliver scars run from my elbow to my wrist and they were hard to cover up. I straighten the sleeve of my windbreaker on my arm and take a glance at my commrades. Of course our 'leader' was talking to her two partners in crime. I could easily pick up their conversation thanks to my wolf-like hearing. It went something like this:

_Sparrow: Alright, so who are we raiding tonight?_

_Robyn: Mr. Gold_

_Axel: Why his place? It's just a bunch of old antiques_

_Robyn: He is also the home of any certified event certificate_

_Axel: So…_

_Robyn: Birth Certificates!_

_Sparrow: Ahhh... You want to find your parents._

_Robyn:...Please?... I have a hunch and I just need proof!_

_Sparrow: Alright. Robyn go tell Azal and I will tell Alex when Henry has left. Deal?_

_Axel and Robyn: Deal._

Robyn backed away from the group, and made her way over here. Just as she was about to say something, she knitted her eyebrows and said "You heard all of that didn't you?" I laughed and replied "You guys seem to always to forget that I can literally hear everything around me. She sighed. We walked in silence for a few more minutes in till we reach the front of the school. As usual cars pull up and drop off their kids each with a good-byes and 'I love you!'. It was the annoying really. With the pestering noise, how can anyone think? I don't even know why I go on the weekly Friday walks to take Henry to school any more. They're just get annoying.

I quickly dismiss my thoughts on school and bound up the school stairs quicker than the average human. A few parents stare at me in horror. I give them a small smile, shrug my shoulders and say "I'm on the track team". They nod their heads and began muttering something about kids and 'too much junk food'. I roll my eyes. Sparrow gives me the _'Why did you do that?'_ face. I ignore her as she begins her good-byes with Henry. Sparrow gives him a quick hug, tell him to be a good boy. Next Axel noogies him and says good-bye. Robyn and Henry do their handshake. Then I go up to him. I give him a hug. I could feel the point of his chin dig into my shoulder. Suddenly he says something I never knew that he knew about "Be good, little wolf". He pulls away, and smiles at me, putting a finger to his lips, signaling he wouldn't tell a soul. I hoped he was just pretending, so to make it seem like it was a game, I followed it, give him a smile and follow his example. Finally Alex gives him one last fleeting hug and turns around. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sparrow tell Alex about our 'plan' tonight. Just as we where about to leave, a voice calls out "Where exactly are you guys heading to?" We all turned around, only to be confronted by a woman, probably in her late thirties, with coal black hair and a elfish face. She was easily your classic teacher. With her floral skirt and clean white blouse, it was hard to say something besides 'She's a teacher' Fear begins to settle as it dawns on me that this is the first adult that has ever noticed us. I debating if I should jump the guard rail of the stairs or not. "We're just relatives of Henry's" answers Alex with a grin."Oh, well tell Regina, that Mary Margaret said 'hello'" the woman said stiffly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Robyn tensed up like a deer caught in headlights. That's unlike Robyn. Robyn is usually the calm, cool complex one. Not the tensed up, scared out her mind one. Then it dawns on me that this might be the one of the people Robyn thinks is her parents. I shake my head and clear my mind of the thoughts and return my mind back to the present. "Will do!" replied Alex cheerfully, skipping down the steps. The rest of us follow clumsily down the stairs after her. Once we were out of ear shot of the woman. Sparrow skids to a stop, wheels around to face us. We all stop. Sparrow places her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at Robyn. "What!" snaps Robyn once she realized that she was the one getting what we called 'The Sparrow Lecture'.

"What happened back there?" asked Sparrow quietly "I had never seen you tense up like that, Robyn tell us what's wrong."

She looks at the ground and then mutters "Fine" she stops, draws in a shaky breath and says "It was her...I think she's my mom"

We all stand there, very quiet. Finally Axel says "We need to head to Gold's, figure out what is going on". We all agree and began slowly make our way to Gold's. It takes an hour but luckily, no one else bothers us. We reach Mr. Gold's around nine'o clock. Alex suggest that we climb a big oak tree across the park from Mr. Gold's as a stakeout point. We all agree and shimmy up the old oak of Storybrooke Park. Finally after finding a decent fork in the tree. I open my bag and dig out the supplies. One sleeping bag, a canteen of water, three granola bars, a grappling hook, sunglasses, nails, hammer and some rope make up the supplies in my bag. I pull out the sleeping bag,sunglasses, nails and hammer and began to work. I take three of the nails, hammer them into one side of the fork, then doing the same to the other. On the sides of my cameo sleeping bag are three nylon loops to hang on to something. Using the loops, I hang them on the sides of the tree. Just as I was about to crawl into my bag, I had realized that we hadn't decided watching shifts. "Hey guys?" I call out. They grunt in reply.

"Who's taking first shift?"

"I will" called out Robyn, a few branches to the left of me. She pulls out a few bills that she earned from doing odd jobs. That's how all of us get money. She began to fiddle with them as she waited for the next volunteer. "I'll will take second shift with Alex" answered Sparrow, her and Alex just below me. Alex nodded. "I guess I got third" answered a sleepy Axel somewhere to the right. "I got fourth" I answered as I crawled in to the sleeping bag. I slip on the sunglasses, pull up my hood and closed my eyes. One last fleeting thought entered my mind as I fell to the darkness of sleep.

"_Do my parents even know that I existed?"_

_**A/N: Still not owning Once Upon a Time. Though I am going to make the rating go up because of...well...You'll find out. I would also like to say that this book will be in multiple P. .~Marox**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Forgotten Child**_

_**A/N: This is the dream of Axel, while he is don't own OUaT, here's a photos of who I think looks like the children (sorry if they are a bit older) sorry for the short chapter**_

_** search?hl=end|bYyaGvA3GMkeaM:**_

_** search?num=10d|dItjxtwhGknQJM:**_

_** search?num=10d|UUS_I9j9063kNM:**_

_** search?q=sadie+kaned|93RTdG8Bn95V3M:**_

_** search?num=10d|fmHkOYRdYU9-SM:**_

"Come on boy, we must hurry!" snaps the shadow of my father as he limps down the dark cobblestone castle. I sigh and shift the heavy brown bag that hung on my white linen shirt. My dark blue cloak swished happily behind me. I honestly don't know whats in the bag but I knew if I asked a question, I would get what I thought was not the answer. As my father limped down the hall, a few of the soldiers stared at my father in horror as he walked on by. I lowered my head. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, we push opened a long oak. The room was a council room with dark brown walls, wooden floor, a giant round meeting table occupied the floor. Two groups of people were talking. One of the groups consisted of a group of girls while the other group was full of adults. I recognized the group. It was the Prince James and his wife Snow White. There was Cinderella and her husband Tomas. Along with Snow and James first child Emma and her husband Graham. The happy couple of Red Riding Hood and Peter Smith also joined the group. They seem to be arguing about something.

"RUMPLESTILSKIN!" One of the men, I do believe Prince James, barked out to my father. His brown hair was cropped short, the crown sat lopsided on his head. The short stubble of a beard was cut the way a prince should have it. While his dark red robe signify his power.

"Yes, your majestttty?" inquired my father in a sing song voice. The king rolled his eyes. "You know why I called you here!" Prince James ordered.

"Yeeeeeeesssss!" he said clicking his feet together and running off to join the group. I placed the bag on the floor and shuffled to join the second group. The group consist of four girls. The strange part was that they looked just liked Sparrow,Robyn,Azal and Alex. "Hi." I mumbled. They stopped and stared at me before muttering "Son of The Dark One, back away!" Silent tear fell from my eye. I hated being called that. Suddenly Sparrow walked forward. "It's ok," she cooed. "I'm sorry about my friends. They've heard of the powers of the Dark One and are scared" I nodded my head. "What's your name?" she asked me.

"Axel"

"Mines Sparrow"

She offered me her hand. I took her hand as she lead me to her friends. Turns out that they all had the same names as my friends. We laughed and played ball. When suddenly an army of black-coated men burst thru the doors. An evil looking woman strutted right past them and right into the scattered group of adults. "Well, well, well, look what we have here? Tea party I supposed?" she asked innocently. "What do you want Regina?" snapped Snow. "Remember my little curse? Well here it is" Regina laughed. She speared her arms out wide as purple fog began to seep into the room. I shoved Sparrow behind me. I was going to protect something I thought deserved it. Just as the haze brushed against my nose, I remember something before I blacked out.

I screamed for Sparrow to run.

And that's when I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

The Forgotten Child.

A/N: I own nothing. Please Review.

"Robyn...Robyn...ROBYN!"

My eyes snap open. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT AXEL?!" I snarl as I bury down deeper into my sleeping bag.

I wasn't a morning person.

"You wanna hotdog or not?" he barks swaying from the branch that hung above my head as his form looms over me. I snatch the hotdog from his hands and swallowed it in two bites. He jumps down from the branch and lands near a welcoming fire. He walks, sits down by Sparrow and begins to roast a marshmallow on a thin wooden stick. They all sit around the fire, just sitting there with their marshmallows. As I packed up my stuff, I see the light across the street flick off and the dark shadow of a man walk away.

"We got an hour. Let's go!" I order as toss my bag into hollowed out tree next to ours. Azal and Axel stomp out the fire as Sparrow shoves a hotdog down her throat. Alex calmly walks across the street and begins to pick Mr. Gold's front door lock. I jump down from the branch and slide my Multi-tool in my pocket. Soon we are concealed by the night. As we scurry across the street, Alex growled something I never thought she would say.

"Sparrow! It won't open!"

We crowded the door as Alex tried once more. Suddenly Axel shoved Alex aside, place his hands on the handle and closed his eyes. With a click the door swung open. "Axel…" gasped Sparrow. I didn't what to wait for them to start gaping at Axel so I marched my way in. Sparrow and Azal followed but as soon as Axel and Alex crossed the threshold they both fainted. My mind was in a whirl wind. "Alright, for unexplained reasons why both Axel and Alex fainted at the same time, Azal and I will stay outside while you nabbed the certificates. Deal?" answered Sparrow cooly as she drugged Axel to a tree as Azal grabbed Alex and drags her to the same tree. "Alright. I'll be back with the answers to our life's questions" I replied with a smirk. Azal tossed me a flashlight. "Good luck" she adds as I walk into the dark house.

Antiques.

Lots and lots of antiques

And wooden dolls.

Why is Mr. Gold so obsessed with wooden dolls?

'Man this dude is a serious creeper' I think quietly to myself. I walk thru the house casting my flashlight beam on some strange objects. On one of the display racks. I see a sword that catches my eye. A long sliver double blade with an iron handle with a leather grip. S. W was engraved at the bottom. I pulled the sword out. It was surprising light. Keeping the sword in one hand I make my way thru the house and into the back room. In the middle of the room stood the vault. Not wanting to waste any time, I took the little lock in hand and slide the numbers into the correct position

19.90.7

Strangely Axel's birth year but still it worked.

I pull open the steel door with a metallic clank. As my hands race thru the files, my mind becomes a whirlwind. Finally I have all the certificates. Just as began to make my way back outside. Something bad happens, something really bad happens.

I hear four gunshots and someone scream.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"


End file.
